Beyond The Hurt Kid Finding His Love
by lilbrig01
Summary: We all know how Noni met her true love and got her happily everafter, but what about Kid Culprit what about his happily everafter? Enter Lyla who was there the night Kid lost it on Noni on stage. Lyla loves Kid, but that performance has made her wear of him when she unexpectedly meets Kid what will happen? Will Kid get over himself or will he loose the one person who could love him


Hi my name is Lyla Carter I'm 17 years old and I'm like painfully shy. I'm 5'3 with curly hair that I've dyed into a purple and black ombre. I'm pretty curvy with boobs and a butt, but I usually hide it. I have friends, but it takes a while for me to warm up to strangers. My friends are actually all guys who treat me like a little sister. Tonight Alex and Jake took me with them to the bet awards to see Noni. Alex being my gay best friend dressed me tonight, I'm wearing a skin tight mini off the shoulder dark purple dress with black stilettoes. My makeup is a smokey eye eyeshadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, pink blush, and bright red lipstick and lip-gloss. I feel so much whiter than I am watching all these rappers win and I have no idea who they are. We're here to see Noni and Kid Culprit Jake is in love with Noni, he's straight, and Alex is fascinated with Noni, and well I like Noni and all, but I adore Kid Culprit. I don't really know why he just interests me and he's very good looking.

We sat there for what seemed like days watching everything go on and finally it was time for Kid and Noni to perform. I like Noni I wish I was a little more like her open and out there and not scared to show what she has. As the performance went on it was clear something was wrong, maybe not to everyone, but to me. Kid kept making weird faces and Noni kept tightening the tie keeping her jacket closed. Maybe she doesn't like showing what she has after all and I really can't blame her for that. Things took an even worse turn when she went towards the bed, Kid was being horrible to her. He threw her around the bed and not in a sexy way. He kept trying to untie her jacket and he was getting mad and Noni was scared. I was scared for Noni how could Kid be so cruel to someone he used to call his girlfriend? After the song he told everyone that Noni never cheated on him because he dumped her and she tried to kill herself because he dumped her. It brought tears to my eyes when he ripped her jacket off her. What is wrong with him? Noni's new boyfriend, the cop, runs onto stage to her. He tries to get her away, but Kid keeps talking and saying me things about the cop getting his leftovers and other mean stuff. When he called Noni a bitch the cop threw a punch I was rooting for him to kick Kid's ass. I really loved Kid so to see him be that cruel made me rethink that.

The awards weren't over, but I needed to get out of here for a bit so I leaned to Alex and said, "I'm going to the restroom ok?" He looks at me and says, "Need me to come with you?" I can tell he's worried he knows how much I love Kid Culprit so he knows how much this upsets me. I smile sadly at him and say, "No I'll be alright." he nods and kisses my forehead and I push through the crowd with no intentions of coming back in here tonight. I'll just wait for them outside. When I finally made my way outside I saw all the craziness. I guess from the aftermath of the fight. I decided to just lean against the building and try and not think about what just happen. Maybe it's a good thing I've never had a boyfriend my taste in men must be terrible because I had the biggest thing for Kid and look what kind of person he turned out to be. I had my head leaned back against the building and closed my eyes when I heard someone walking I figured they would just walk right by me, but instead I feel a presence right in front of me and whoever it is they are way to close and I start to panic. I slowly open my eyes and see I'm looking right at someone's chest. I looked up at their face and my stomach dropped it was Kid Culprit and he was smirking down at me.

I'm completely frozen and after what I just saw it is in fear not excitement. He sees me freeze and I'm sure he assumes it's because there's a big star in front of me, but it's really because he terrifies me. He smirks and says, "Hey Shawty enjoy the show?" I was shaking a little and I shook my head no. he looks a little taken back by this and he asks, "What do you mean no? And why are you shaking?" I try to muster up some courage to talk and finally I do. I say quietly, "That was horrible what you did to Noni. She didn't deserve it, I used to adore you. Your music was good, you were very good looking and you seemed to care about Noni. But now I've seen how cruel you are and I am terrified of you. Noni was your friend turned girlfriend if you could treat her like that how are you going to treat a stranger?" He looks shocked and then he looks mad. I try to push past him because he looks scary, but he grabs my arm and pushes me back against the wall and say, "She didn't deserve it? She cheated on me publically, dumped me for that punk ass cop, then to add insult to injury brought his bitch ass here to our big show. She fucked our performance up when she didn't take off that stupid fucking jacket and she had that cop on side stage taunting me. She can think what she wants, but I did in some way care about her. In my own way, but suddenly I wasn't enough. She tried to jump off a fucking balcony and lied to me just like she lied to everyone in this fucking country. If I was her boyfriend shouldn't she have come to me and not that stupid mother fucking cop!?" By now I was terrified he was yelling and I was crying he didn't see though, he was in his own little world. I think he'd been holding back this so long he needed to get it out and I just accidently pushed him to that point.

He looked down at me and I didn't see anger anymore I saw hurt. He saw I was crying and his grip loosened on my arms and he said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. Please don't be scared of me. This isn't me I just want someone to see my side of all this." I put my hand on his face shakily and say, "I see your side Kid I do, but it doesn't make what you did right. She almost jumped off a balcony and it wasn't your place to tell the whole world that. She should have ended it with you before she got with the cop and she shouldn't throw him in your face, but from what it sounds like to her you guys didn't have a real relationship so she didn't think you'd be hurt by her actions. You intended to hurt her and her career tonight and that's not right Kid you know that. Yelling at me and holding me in a vice grip is not going to help me not be scared of you. You need to calm down. I know you're mad and hurt, but let me ask you something. Did hurting Noni like that make you feel better? Did finding out you made one of your biggest fans terrified of you make you feel like what you did tonight was ok?" He took a second to truly think about what I said. After what felt like forever he finally said, "I don't feel bad for what I did to Noni the bitch knew how I was when she got with me. She should have seen that coming if she fucked me over. However I hate that it made you and possibly some of my other fans scared of me. So I propose to make it up to you and to let you see I'm not so scary that you come hang out with me tonight. Get to know the real Kid Culprit."

Ok this is insane ten minutes ago I was terrified of this guy and now I'm thinking of going with him God knows where. I'm so glad my parents are out of town visiting family that makes this so much easier. I look at him and I see emotions in his eyes I can't recognize and for some reason I just have to know what they are. Finally I say, "Ok, but I'm kind of shy and awkward so if you bring me in a huge crowd don' be surprised if I don't talk much." He laughs a little and says, "Damn girl someone shy dresses like this?" I giggle and say, "My friend Alex dressed me he said I needed to look hot. I think I look ridiculous I don't pull this look off very well." As I said it I pulled my dress down self-consciously. He grabs my hand and pulls me from the wall, he makes me do a little spin then lets out a whistle and says, "Baby girl this look was made for you. I have just the place we can go with no crowd. What's your name Shawty?" I completely forgot I didn't tell him my name. I tell him, "Lyla Carter. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Kid Culprit." He laughs and takes my offered hand and bends down pretty low, considering even in heels he's half a foot taller than me without heels he's over a foot taller than me considering he's 6'4, and kisses the back of my hand which was surprising. He smirks at my shocked look and says, "Pleasure to meet you Lyla. Now let's get out of here." He pulls me over to his car which was just bad ass. I send a quick text to Alex and Jake telling them I went home and that I'd see them Monday at school. Once we get to Kid's car he opens the door for me and helps me get in it. He gets in on the other side and we take off into the night. I'm not really sure where we're going, but I'm along for the ride. What a night.


End file.
